


苦涩的荞麦

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [14]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺室内约会短篇
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	苦涩的荞麦

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第十四篇

“还是我来吧。”八乙女乐看着小鸟游纺抖索做面条的样子，忍不住插手。  
纺看上去如释重负，放下手中的材料，把厨房让给乐。  
“在乐先生面前做拉面还是会紧张。”纺有些不好意思地对坐在客厅的十龙之介说。  
“放松点，小纺。你做的拉面他肯定会喜欢的。”  
“他已经看不下去了呢，还是交给他吧。而且……”纺苦笑着，“我在十先生家里下厨总觉得不好意思。”  
在乐因声带炎而暂时休工的这几天，纺只要有空就会过来送慰问品。龙之介提议，纺可以直接用这里的厨房，这样就可以给乐做一些不方便携带过来的料理。  
纺一开始还为此感到兴奋，可频繁来往几天后，她开始害怕起来，感觉自己像是无意识中闯入了某个私人领地。现在乐已经顺利恢复工作，她在这里便更加不安了。  
“没关系的，我很高兴。三月来玩的时候也会下厨。”龙之介笑着说。  
“总感觉不太一样。”  
“不一样？”  
“呃，怎么说……”纺笑得有些尴尬，“……我也不知道该怎么形容。总之，很感谢十先生愿意让我用厨房。”  
“小纺做的乳蛋饼很好吃哦。这边工具很齐全，以后也可以在这里做点心。”  
“不不，这怎么好意思。”纺慌忙直起身子。屋子里冷气充足，纺却感觉额头冒汗。  
“叮咚~”门铃突然响起。  
龙之介起身去看对讲机荧幕。  
“啊，是姉鹭。又要开会吗？可是天不在呀。”  
“别说了，快放我进来！”  
“看起来很生气。”龙之介慌了神，“出什么事了吗……”  
姉鹭一进门，就把一卷翻开的杂志扔到桌上。  
“原来小鸟游经纪人也在。正好，你看看。你们怎么搞的？”  
纺和龙之介拿起杂志。  
“《北欧王子为抢可可娜周边竟当街大打出手！独家照片分析拳脚招式》。”  
“呃，虽然我觉得凪先生不会做这种事……”  
“嗯哼。错了，不是这一页！”姉鹭夺过杂志翻找。  
“《八乙女乐与神秘女子海滩约会，甜蜜牵手上演湿身大戏》。”  
“幸好没拍到正脸。”姉鹭双手叉腰抱怨道。  
“什么？！”  
乐闻讯冲出来抢过杂志。  
“等等，湿身是什么鬼！那天连脚都没湿好吗！”  
“哈？这么说还真是你们！”  
“对、对不起，姉鹭经纪人。”纺急忙鞠躬致歉。  
“叮叮叮~”警报般的响声猛然贯穿耳膜。  
“吓死了！什么声音？”  
“是厨房闹钟。我去吧。”龙之介看了看乐的脸色，叹口气走向厨房。  
噪声停止。客厅却突然陷入难堪的寂静。  
“呃，只是八卦周刊的噱头。这种事情常有的，不用这么紧张。”龙之介小心地打破沉默。  
“说得对。纺，这种报道不用在意。我跟姉鹭还被拍过。”乐放下杂志，露出苍白的脸。  
“啊，虽然有些不合时宜，可杂志标题说我是‘神秘高挑美女’哦。啊呀，真是的，什么美女。”姉鹭的语调中满是藏不住的欣喜。  
“嗯哼。不过，你们真的在交往，这就是另当别论了。”姉鹭恢复严肃的语气，“你们必须更小心。”  
“对不起，那天太高兴，我一时松懈……，我保证以后不会再出现这种事了！”  
“纺，为什么……你不用道歉。”  
“最近来这里的次数也太多了，太放纵自己了。之后我会限制跟乐先生见面的次数，也会做更多变装。不会再给Trigger和姉鹭经纪人添麻烦了。”  
“纺……”乐很想阻止她。纺最近确实一改谨慎作风，这几天频繁出入Trigger的住所，不过，可能是因为自己声带炎的关系，难得有几天休假，他们都不想放过来之不易的机会。明知道，这种情况不会持续太久，自己已经恢复工作，他们又将回到一个月只能见三、四次的境况中，可是……看到纺这么决绝又公事公办的态度，心里总觉得不是滋味。  
“正好我们之后的工作行程也都是错开的吧。”纺看向他。  
“正好”……一个词箭一般刺痛了他的心脏。纺觉得“正好”吗？她就一点也不伤心吗？  
“‘正好’是什么意思？”乐紧盯着纺问道。  
纺愣住了。她没想到一个词会让乐会露出那种伤心又有些愤懑的表情。  
“很、很遗憾我们之后的工作行程是错开的。”  
“不用改成工作口吻。”乐冷冷地说。  
这是在挑错吗？纺不禁气愤起来。自己已经很伤心了，难道还要字斟句酌地说话吗？   
“那你要我怎么说呢？工作行程错开了，我伤心得都快死了吗？！”  
“好了，这种丑闻就别管他了。没拍到正面就不算数，你们以后小心点就好。”姉鹭试图打圆场。  
“对不起，姉鹭经纪人。”  
“啊，没关系……”  
“别再道歉了！不是你的错。是我被认出来的。”乐怒道。  
“那是因为我……”  
“都说了不是你的错！你每次都这么道歉，好像都是你的错。那我呢？难道不是我追求你的吗？要错也应该都是我的错。”  
“那是我们的错好了吧。是我替我们给姉鹭经纪人道歉。”  
“要替也应该是我来替吧。”  
“那你倒是道歉啊！”  
“对不起，姉鹭。这样行了吧。下次交给我来！”  
“啊，不用道歉……”姉鹭尴尬地说。  
“不会有下次了！”纺吼道。  
“因为正好不想再见我吗？”  
“因为你是个笨蛋！”  
“你才是笨蛋吧！”  
“好、好可怕……”龙之介不由感叹。虽然没听懂是怎么回事，但这两个人的表情也太可怕了吧。  
看着气势汹汹对视的二人，姉鹭向龙之介递了个眼神。  
“嗯，饿了吧？正好拉面做好了……虽然有些泡涨了……口感会不太好。”龙之介结结巴巴地说。  
姉鹭翻了个白眼，心想这个男人还真会劝架啊。明明很有劝架经验，是传说中的发挥失常吗？  
“对不起，打扰了。”  
纺拿起包，径直离开了公寓，留下“砰”的关门声在屋内回响。

“你不追吗？”姉鹭睨着乐问道。  
“……追了只会更糟吧。”乐转过身准备回房间。  
“啊，这就是想让女人幸福的男人吗？”姉鹭调侃着，“果然杂志问卷什么的，不可信啊。”  
“够了！在气头上只会继续吵，还不如让她先回去。”  
“这可不像八乙女乐啊。”姉鹭手托着下巴微笑，“男人谈起恋爱来就是傻瓜。”  
“她才是笨蛋吧。”  
“嘛，反正你们两个都不聪明。挺般配的。”姉鹭挑了挑眉，“都在为之后聚少离多而伤心，却只会把火撒在对方身上，结果呢，白白浪费了珍贵的见面机会。”  
“你现在不去追，明天起，到你生日之前都见不到她了。怎么，等你生日那天再和好吗？”姉鹭走到乐面前问道。  
“去吧，乐。姉鹭说的没错。我其实没听懂你们为什么会吵起来，总归不是大事，很容易和好吧。”  
“龙……你果然不懂啊。”  
乐犹豫半晌，还是沉默地走到玄关，准备出门。  
“你在干什么？！”姉鹭骂道。  
“干嘛！不是你让我去追吗？”  
“先变装啊！傻瓜，还想被拍吗？”

“纺！”  
纺在电车站，正准备下楼梯，却听见了八乙女乐的呼喊声。  
什么呀！还追过来。  
纺慌忙改变路线，拐进旁边的小路。  
这什么年代了，还上演女跑男追的戏码。纺心下吐槽。  
“纺。”纺整个人猛地被乐从后面抱住，两个人踉跄着向前冲了几步才停下。  
“干什么？这可是在街上。”  
“对不起。”  
“你又为什么道歉啊？”  
“我不应该向你发火。”  
“我没生气。”  
“说谎。”  
“我已经不生气了。你再说我可就真的生气了。”  
纺挣脱着转过身，身上的触感湿腻腻的。看着乐大夏天蒙着口罩的脸，纺的眉眼柔和下来，不由拿出手帕踮起脚擦了擦乐帽檐下的汗水。  
“真是的，在街上做这么显眼的事。”纺抱怨着，为避开路上人们的目光，拉着乐进入旁边的店铺。  
“竟然是家荞麦面店。跟你在一起还真是躲不开荞麦面呢。”纺不爽地说道。  
“天妇罗荞麦面，谢谢。纺呢？”  
别突然像什么都没发生一样直接点单啊！真是的……  
“……冷、冷荞麦。”  
环顾四周，店里没有其他客人，两个人坐定后，乐扯下口罩。  
“纺其实也很难过吧。”  
“难过是难过。可是……说实话，知道我们有段时间不能见面，我也松了一口气。”  
“为什么？你真的不想见我了吗？”  
“突然能经常见到你，虽然很高兴，但我总觉自己像是……在偷什么东西。尤其是在你的住所，我总觉得自己是个……闯入者。”  
“为啥啊？！”  
“别那么激动。……我不好说，反正我以后会少去的，这样也比较安全。”  
“你顾虑太多了。是因为天之前说的话吗？”  
“不是的。也许是我顾虑太多，可不顾虑的结果你也看见了。”  
“纺……”  
“不过，乐原来清醒的时候也会吼我啊。”纺试图转换话题。  
“纺……不对……我不应该……”  
“没关系哦。因为这才是乐啊。像夏季的太阳和暴风雨一样的男人。该下暴雨的时候，就会毫不掩饰地下下来。”  
“比喻不是这么用……。我以后不会再吼你了。”  
“我可不希望乐掩藏自己。如果只有我吼乐的话，那乐不就有道德优势了嘛。再说，乐凶得也很温柔。”  
“凶得温柔是什么……”  
“即使吵架，乐也会追出来。我很开心啊。”  
“那你还跑什么？”  
“电视剧里都会跑的吧。”  
“……”  
“嗨，天妇罗荞麦面和萝卜泥冷荞麦。”店员将荞麦面端上桌。  
“我开动了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好苦。”  
“难以下咽呢。”  
“怪不得没有客人。”  
“都怪你啦。在街上做那么显眼的事。不过，被抱住的时候，我还是心动了一下。”纺左手捂着心口，羞涩地笑了。  
乐咽下嘴里苦涩烂糊的面条。  
是因为姉鹭和龙劝说才追出来的事，还是别告诉她了吧。


End file.
